<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transformers RID Season 4 by timelordderpy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406695">Transformers RID Season 4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy'>timelordderpy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Attempted Kidnapping, Bad Parenting, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Caring, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Human Form, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Mind Control, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Protective Siblings, Reunions, Singing, Size Difference, Song Lyrics, Trans Character, Twins, size change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple stories for Robots in Disguise and Rescue Bots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Twins: Nightmares/Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>N-no please don’t take him! Please! Stop! Don’t go! NOOO!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sideswipe shot out of stasis sweat dripping down his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not again! Why?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sideswipe!” Bumblebee rushed into his room sword drawn with the others behind them “You ok Sideswipe?” Grimlock asked concerned “We heard you shout?” Drift announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh..um..” Sideswipe muttered not realizing that he had done so “Um Y-yeah totally everything's all good just a bad dream nothing to worry about! Heh…” Sideswipe grinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure,” “You sounded pretty scared.” Danny and Russell squeezed through Bumblebee’s legs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Bee…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Right sorry Russel.” Bee apologized as he shifted to his human form as did the others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah guys really I’m all good I swear I’m all good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.” but somehow Bee could tell he was hiding something…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fixit! Any signals yet? Bee asked for the third time “No Sir the scanners still show no signs of decepticon activity, not even Steeljaw and his rack, sack, pack!”  it had been days almost weeks without any sign of Decepticon activity...Until now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! A signal just popped up and it’s not too far from the scrapyard.” Fixit added</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! Some action!” Sideswipe cheered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Autobots! Rev up and roll out!” Bumblebee shouted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slipstream and Jetstorm undeployed to Drift and everyone transformed and drove to the giving location of the Decepticon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Arriving at the location they immediately spotted the deception, unfortunately he also spotted them and he was still in vehicle mode meaning a quick get away his vehicle mode was just a yellow version of Sideswipe’s, so of course he sped forward after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And just where do you think you’re going copycat!” Sideswipe shouted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The con screeched to a stop as soon as he heard his voice, Sideswipe had to transform in order to avoid colliding with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What gives?! You could have gotten us both hurt!” He shouted at the con.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The con opened his passenger door and to Sideswipe’s surprise two human kids both boys jumped out and quickly hid behind a tree one glaring at Sideswipe the other just staring in disbelief. The con then turned around and both stared at each other before the con finally transformed and Sideswipe almost tripped over his own feet stepping away. Eyes wide as he stared at the all too familiar face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no...it...it can’t be…” He shuddered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The yellow con whose look was similar to Sideswipe, with the only difference being black and yellow striped panels on the sides of his helm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Su-Sunstreaker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunstreaker smiled tears falling from his eyes “Sides?” his voice choked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of his team arrived just in time to watch the scene unfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sideswipe’s smile grew so wide “BROTHER!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and he ran up throwing his arms around his long lost twin brother!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BROTHER?!” The others shrieked in surprise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sideswipe cried Sunstreaker hugging him tight “I’VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I-I never thought I’d ever see you again!” “I know I know. I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long! I’ve missed you so much bro! Thank Primus we finally found each other!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strongarm was about to go out and say something until Bee as well as Denny and Russell stopped her, She looked to them to see a smile on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s give them some time alone first, then ask questions. Autobots fall back.” Bumblebee ordered and the 6 bots, Slipstream and Jetstorm remaining undeployed, all backed away several feet to give the two brothers time alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And these two are Angel and Riley.” Sunstreaker motioned to his two human friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re Sideswipe huh?” Angel asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Riley shook his hand, Sideswipe had shifted to his human form</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now that you two have finally calmed down, can we have an explanation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins jumped and turned to see the rest of his team have returned, each of them giving a rather confused look to the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best we head back to the scrapyard first Bee it’s a really long story.” Sideswipe answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to be rude Sideswipe but your brother did show up on our scanners, as a decepticon, and he has the symbol. Can you explain that?” Strongarm scowled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response Sideswipe got in front of his brother both he and Strongarm glaring daggers at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok first rule Strongarm stays as far away from Sunny as possible.” Sideswipe countered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant!” she shouted to Bee while waving an accusing hand at the twins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strongarm please I know this situation seem suspicious,  but we should at least give them a chance to tell their story.” Bee answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Bumblebee.” Drift added</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we as well.” Jetstorm answered for he and Slipstream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sideswipe stuck by me while Minatron was controlling me, so I’m returning the favor.” Grimlock added</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s Sideswipe’s brother that should be enough to at least hear him out.” Denny added with Russell nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with everyone Strongarm, it is the fight, light, Right! Thing to do.” Fixet chimed in on the coms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strongarm looked around to everyone then back to Sideswipe who was now grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re outnumbered Strongarm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She growled “Urgh! Fine!” Before pointing a finger at Sunstreaker “But he tries anything I’m taking him down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Sideswipe got in her face “And if you lay one servo on My Brother I’m taking you down too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Twins: Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't want to here any crap about Angel, Riley, or Jackie! Got it! Those comments will be immediately reported!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone entered the scrapyard and Fixet greeted each one by name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back! Bumblebee, Denny, Russel, Strongarm, Drift, Slipstream, Jetstorm, Grimlock, Sideswipe.” then Sunstreaker entered “Yellow Sideswipe.” Fixit did a double take looking back to the new bot who just entered. “S-Sideswipe! Yellow Sideswipe! Red! Yellow! Red! Yellow!” Slipstream smacked him back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumblebee came forward to introduce Fixit but before he could he was interrupted by three young girls</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIDESWIPE!” Annie, Stella and Tracy screamed as them came running up to their favorite bot </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annie! Stella! Tracy!” Sideswipe shifted to his human form “When did you three get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We arrived just as you guys left.” Tracy answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No far! You guys left without us!” Stella pouted “I wanted to watch you guys kick some Decepticon chassis!” Stella mimicked punching someone and accidentally shot a blast of magic destroying a pile of old refrigerators. She immediately stood straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh! My 1950’s classic retro vintage refrigerators!” Denny screamed as he did his usual mourning over his destroyed vintage items.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Stella quickly apologized bowing her head apologetically as Annie patted her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really need to be more careful sis.” Annie giggled her pupil-less eyes sparkling in the sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Annie nor Stella are fully human, Stella is half human half fairy and Annie who is actually Stella’s cousin. (though she still considers her a sister) Annie is actually a techno-organic and a result of horrible experimenting caused by decepticons, she is half fairy half cybertronian. But because of her complicated biology her magic had to be removed for her to become stable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their father Kalan is a psychologist in Crown City as well as prince of the fairy kingdom in the magical hidden world of Enchantica. His elder sister Thallia, Annie’s mother was one of many humans kidnapped and experimented on by decepticons. Thallia and Annie were the only ones to survive the experiments. Thallia decided to save the only daughter she has by sending her to the autobots with a reformed Decepticon cyber-hound named Ravage. To say Kalan was upset to have found out that his only sister was dead is an understatement. Despite N.E.S.T’s constant attempts to convince him to let them care for Annie given her biology Kalan refused everytime saying he does not trust them. Not wanting to risk a war with a magical kingdom they gave up but still kept a constant visual on Annie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annie and Stella met the autobots after Annie started to lose control of her cybertronian side and Stella trying to protect her sister from what she saw as dangerous beings was able to unlock her fairy powers. Kalan realized what was going on came to his daughters rescue and after talking with Optimus agreed to let the autobots train Annie to control her powers while Kalan would train Stella with her magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry girls, no decepticon this time.”  Sideswipe said ruffling Annie’s hair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strongarm cleared her throat and Sideswipe cast her a strong glare, Strongarm returned it. Bumblebee got in between them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two break it up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three girls turned to finally acknowledge Sunstreaker </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we got another Grimlock?” Stella asked grinning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean another Drift, Stella, he was first.” Annie corrected</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Tracy asked confused </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Decepticon turned autobot.” Stella answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunstreaker responded by covering his chest where that horrid Decepticon symbol sat. Sideswipe shifted back to his robot mode and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunstreaker here was never a decepticon…” Sideswipe glared at Strongarm “And he never will be.” He growled at her, she growled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunstreaker?” Annie asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool name.” Stella complemented</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if you’re not a decepticon, nor have you ever been..” Tracy pointed to his chest “Then why do you have that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunstreaker held his head down in shame </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to be rude but, did you guys forget about us?” Angel waving his arms, she and Riley sitting on each side of Sunstreaker’s shoulders. Sunny lifted his hand up to each shoulder letting the two kids jump down and onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that.” Sunny apologized and turned to everyone “Everyone meet Angel and Riley.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone! I’m Riley!” Riley waved to Angel “And she is my big brother Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um... don’t you mean big sister?” Stella corrected</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Big brother I’m trans.” Angel corrected her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh My God! I’m so sorry!” Stella quickly apologized </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be everyone makes that mistake, at least you apologized instead of talking trash like most people did...Beside.” he then winked at her “I can’t stay mad at a cute girl like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stella face turned red as a tomato as Annie and Tracy giggled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-c-c-cute?! T-that’s a little forward don’t you think?!” Stella stuttered completely flustered by his comment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but it is true.” she gave her a sly grin. Stella covered her face giggling like a lovestruck teenager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re done flirting…” Riley nudded her brother “Not to confuse anyone I’m not trans, I’m just a tomboy, I hate wearing frilly dresses or any of that girly stuff I prefer jeans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok.” Annie said “We have a friend named Jackie who likes to dress like a girl.” She smiled at her and Riley felt her cheeks flush red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stella nearly got into trouble for trying to beat up one of the school bullies for calling him, opps! I mean ‘her’ a freak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stella huffed “Don’t forget to mention the fact that she socked her in the face!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she got a 1 week suspension for that. No reason for you to try and pumble her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She deserves it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky mom managed to get you out of too much trouble. You would have gotten more than just a detention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worth it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a troublemaker Stella.” Tracy face palmed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two are finished, we still have a story to hear.” Bumblebee interrupted then turned towards the twins. “Sideswipe? Sunstreaker? Are you ready to explain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Sunstreaker replied </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sideswipe grabbed his brother’s arm “But Strongarm keeps her distance!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant! Regulations states that-” Bumblebee interrupted her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strongarm that’s enough!” he was done with her “Grimlock!” he shouted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Bee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are to keep an eye on Strongarm! If she goes anywhere near Sunstreaker or Sideswipe you know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it Bee!” Grimlock saluted grinning at her, she gulped knowing now she messed up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now Sideswipe, Sunstreaker.” Bumblebee turned to the twins “Please explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was now sitting down in a circle in a huge clearing of the scrapyard, all in their robot modes. The twins sitting next to each other, Annie, Stella, and Tracy sitting on Sideswipe’s legs, Angel and Riley on Sunny’s. Bumblebee with Denny and Russel on his legs he was sitting next to Sunny, Slipstream and Jetstorm next to Bee, Drift, Strongarm, Grimlock, and Fixet next to Sideswipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both twins looked back at each other before Sideswipe took a deep breath and began</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright our story goes like this…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Evan and Myles' Backstory: Kidnapping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I said let me go!” Myles screamed struggling to get out of the man’s grip</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re trying to help you kid, will you just calm down.” The man said as he tried to lead Myles to his van. All while Evan was curdled up on the ground crying after being kicked in the stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More like kidnapping!” Then Myles had an idea, he took a deep breath and let out an ear piercing scream</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HELP!!! KIDNAPPERS!!! KIDNAPPERS!!! HELP!!!-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crap! Darren! Shut him up before someone hears!” man 2 shouted to the one holding Myles, to where he immediately put a hand over the kid’s mouth only to have it bitten followed by more screaming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Man 2 grabbed Myles by the legs and dragged him into the back of the van shutting the door behind him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NOO! LET ME OUT! EVAN!!!” Myles screamed banging on the window, tears streaming down his face, Evan was still on the ground now slowly getting up. But once on his feet the van was already driving away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No! No please! Myles! What to do? What to do?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Evan swiveled his head back and forth scanning for any signs of anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait! The Burns and their aliens! They can save him!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Evan got up and ran as fast as he could to the firehouse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bang! Bang! Bang!..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Cody groggily sat up awoken to the sound of banging, he got up and walked out of his room to be met by his brothers, sister, and dad waking up from the same sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Argh! What is that noise? I’m trying to sleep here.” Kade complained, rubbing his eyes, as they all headed to the poll and slid down to the autobots’ hanger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on up here?” Heatwave asked annoyed as the banging still continued</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s find out.” Charlie opened the large door and Evan came running in flailing his arms in every direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Hey! What’s he doing?!” Kade finally wide awake glared at the young teenager</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No doubt to cause more trouble.” Heatwave growled as he began to reach for the boy to where Evan immediately flinched, Cody got in the way before he could reach him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heatwave wait! I think he needs our help.” Cody interrupted</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah with what? Another one of their plans to steal from the town.” Kade crossed his arms</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may interrupt?” Chase joined “Aren’t there supposed to be two of them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then everyone realized Myles was missing, and Evan started waving his arms again. Charlie walked up to him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Evan? Where’s Myles?” he asked, to where Evan started signing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does anyone here know sign language?” Dani asked clearly not understanding what he was trying to say</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is he moving his hands like that?” Boulder asked pointing to the young twin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called sign language Boulder, it’s a way for humans who can’t talk use to communicate.” Graham explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh come on! Do none of you know sign language!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Evan stomped his foot and everyone turned to see the lonely twin was now getting more and more upset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok Evan calm down, we’re sorry but none of us understand what you’re saying.” Cody patted his shoulder, only for Evan to drop to the ground tears forming in his eyes once again, head in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nono don’t cry! Guys think of something!” Cody knelt down next to him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on a moment I think I have something he can use.” with that Graham left back up the elevator</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think has him so upset.” Blades asked concern etched in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Graham returned not a minute later with a tablet in his hand, he knelt down in front of Evan and handed him the tablet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here type out what you’re trying to say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Evan took the tablet and started typing, he finished and held it up for everyone to see. They all gasped in horror upon seeing the words written on the screen</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>HELP! MYLES HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rescue Bots! Roll to the rescue!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dani! Blades any sign of the van!” Charlie radioed in, everyone had gotten dressed and into their bots Evan riding with Charlie</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No dad we don’t- wait! I see them! They’re heading towards the docks!” Dani shouted as she and Blades turned to the direction of the docks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re right behind them!” Heatwave sped up to where he was now driving beside the van </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Pull it over right now!” Kade screamed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do Flamebrain! We’ve got a job to do!” Man 2 shouted as Darren tried to slam into them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know people hired kidnappers!” Dani countered now flying above the van ready to stop them with the wrench.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not gonna happen Flygirl! And we’re not kidnappers!” Darren slammed on the breaks causing Blades to miss, his wrench swade and caught Heatwave, causing them to both stop suddenly and Blades nearly crashing into a building!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dani! Blades! You ok?!” Kade shouted through the coms</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we’re ok! But they’re almost to the docks!” Dani poked to the van as it disappeared</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Evan was grunting and fast typing telling them to hurry up tears never leaving in eyes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down Evan! Boulder and I made it to the docks and we’re not letting them get on that boat!” Graham chimed in as he and Boulder waited in the shadows for the van to appear</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There they are.” Boulder whispered as they spotted the van pulling into the docks, keeping out of sight and waited until the van stopped just enough and Boulder jumped out grabbing it from behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey what gives?!” Darren screamed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jarod! How could you not know the other one wasn’t around! They told us specifically there are four bots! Idiot!” Darren scream as he smacked Jared upside the head</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boulder ripped off the back door and Myles wasted no time jumping into his hand and inside right next to Graham fear etch all over his face. Boulder held onto the van keeping it in the air and preventing neither men from escaping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the other got there Evan jumped out of Chase before he could come to a complete stop ignoring the bot’s comment about how unsafe that was. He ran to Boulder as he set the van down and opened his window for Myles to jump out. Evan threw his arms around his brother crying loudly tears running down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok bro I’m right here I’m right here.” Myles squeezed his brother tight his own eyes now watering as well. “We’re ok We’re ok.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie started up to the driver’s side door looking anything but pleased “Chase take Evan and Myles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chase transformed to V-mode and let Evan and Myles climb in the second his door closed he sped off a few distance away from the would be kidnappers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darren rolled down his window “I assume you’ll be paying for damages.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie glared at them “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t arrest you for kidnapping.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look officer, we were just doing our job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what job would that be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking the kid back home.” Darren explained calmly as he held up a badge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A badge for a private investigator!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Evan and Myles' Backstory: Lullaby/Explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You sure you’re ok with this Heatwave.” Kade asked as his bot kept the twins locked inside him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do a better job at keeping an eye on them then anyone else here.” Heatwave counterd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins sat in the backseat of the fire bot, Evan was trying to fall asleep while Myles stayed awake keeping his eyes locked on everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple minutes later and Myles started digging through Heatwave’s compartments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” He shouted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax alien, I’m just looking for a blanket for Evan.” Myles replied calmly, Heatwave just growled in annoyance and opened a compartment located under the seat revealing a large blue blanket inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evan was laying on his brother's chest almost asleep and Myles draped the sheet over his body. He adjusted himself a little, leaning against the side of the door making his brother more comfortable. He smiled at Evan as he watched his brother slowly drift off to sleep, he patted his head and starting singing his brother’s lullaby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no reason, there’s no rhyme</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I found myself blindsided by</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A feeling that I've never known</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m dealing with it on my own </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Heatwave looked back to the twins</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phone is quiet walls are bare</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I drink myself to sleep, who cares?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one even has to know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m dealing with it on my own</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” He thought</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got way too much time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To be this hurt</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somebody help, it’s getting worse</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you do with a broken heart?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once the light fades, everything is dark</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Way too much whiskey in my blood</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel my body giving up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I hold on for another night?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do with all this time?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh. the kid's pretty good.” He thought</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heavy thoughts when it gets late</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Put me in a fragile state</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I wasn’t going home</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dealing with it on my own</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m praying but it’s not enough</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m done. I don’t believe in love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Learning how to let it go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dealing with it on my own</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heatwave closed his eyes and listened </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got way too much time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To be this hurt</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somebody help, it’s getting worse</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you do with a broken heart?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once the light fades, everything is dark</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Way too much whiskey in my blood</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel my body giving up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I hold on for another night?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do with all this time? Yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I drive circles under street lights</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing seems to clear my mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t forget</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get this out my head, so</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I drive, chasing Malibu nights</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing seems to heal my mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t forget</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got way too much time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To be this hurt</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somebody help it’s getting worse</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you do with a broken heart?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once the light fades, everything is dark</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Way too much whiskey in my blood</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel my body giving up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I hold on for another night?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I do with all this time? Yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I drive circles under street lights</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing seems to clear my mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t forget</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get this out my head, so</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I drive chasing Malibu nights</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing seems to heal my mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t forget</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Get this out my head, so)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I drive, chasing Malibu nights</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, hey, na-na</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Myles leaned back, closed his eyes and both brothers fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...hours later…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look boys, we can’t help you unless you explain to us what’s going on.” Charlie and Chase had just taken the would-be kidnappers to jail with Deputy Barney. Now they’re all at the firehouse, Dani had just checked out Evan to make sure he didn’t sustain any bruises from the kick he received. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Forget it!” Myles crossed his arms “We’re not telling you anything.” Evan grunted and shook his brother’s arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! No way Evan! It’s none of their business!” Myles countered only for Evan to once again grunt in protest</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we’re not telling them anything!” “</span>
  <em>
    <span>grunt!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> “No! Not gonna happen!” “</span>
  <em>
    <span>grunt grunt</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” “Evan! They’ll just make us go back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um guys…” Cody tired to cut in but the twins continued arguing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys…” then Dani, with the two still arguing. Heatwave was done and screamed at both of them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of you shut up and listen!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However that resulted in Evan flinching in fear and Myles jumping in front of his brother glaring daggers at the bot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um Heatwave.” Cody patted the bot's leg “Maybe you should just let us handle it from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heatwave groan in frustration “Fine.” before walking away</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie took his chance and jumped in “Evan, Myles, we want to help but we can’t if you don’t tell us what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evan punched Myles in the shoulder before glaring at him, Myles stared at him for a moment before signing in defeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. You win.” Myles hesitated taking his brother’s hand in his own before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We think...our parents sent them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them all a moment to process what Myles had just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your...parents? Myles why would you parents hire private investigators to kidnap you and leave Evan behind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because they don’t give a crap about Evan!” Myles screamed “They treat him like trash! And try to turn me into a spoiled brat! That’s why we ran away!” Myles looked on the verge of tears, Evan saw this and pulled his brother into a hug, Myles accepted it. Charlie patted his shoulder before signaling for his family to group up on the other side of the bunker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me Chief.” Chase started “But I was under the impression that human parents are supposed to be caring towards the youth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well clearly those two didn’t get the memo.” Heatwave added</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No hold on everyone, let’s get a little more detail before we jump to any conclusion.” Chief said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the rescue family walked back over to the twins to hear their story.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Evan and Myles' Backstory: Early Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We used to live on the Main Lands. Our parents were both big business owners so we had quite a lot of money. From the day we were born our parents treated us equal until it came that time where we started talking. Well mostly me, I was the only one talking while Evan just kept quiet. At first they just thought he didn’t want to talk yet, it wasn’t until we turned 3 that they finally decided to take him to a doctor. Then it was revealed that Evan's mute, the doctor told our parents that while he could make grunts and other noises Evan will never be able to form real words let alone speak in complete sentences. That when they started treating us differently, they would spoil me and give me pretty much anything I asked for. But for Evan they’d act like he didn’t even exist. I was never happy with how they treated us, and I tried to tell them so many times that I didn’t want that and I just wanted them to treat us the same. But every time they said ‘we understand’ I found out they were making Evan do chores as punishment. Nothing I ever said or did would change their minds and I started hating them more and more everyday. Fortunately our babysitter and aunt were a lot nicer to Evan. With our babysitter the chores they wrote down for Evan to do alone she would split them up equally between the three of us. I was always sad when they had to leave and our parents came back because I knew the same crap would start all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if that wasn’t the worst they decided to pour salt on the wound with our school clubs, they signed me for three, singing, dancing, and computer programming. The computer programming was the only one I actually wanted to do. The singing always helped cheer up Evan whenever he was upset. But the dancing was a complete waste of my time and I only used it as exercise. As for Evan they signed him up for a Freakin speech club! The one thing he can’t do! It’s almost like they were taunting him! But I wasn’t about to let that slide so when they weren’t looking I took his name off that list and signed him up for the cooking class he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only time they were ever nice to Evan is when our aunt Carolina and cousin Tracy came over to visit. Dad knew that his older sister, while being a school teacher, would never approve of his own brother and sister in law’s horrible parenting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This went on for years until one day...they finally crossed the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a Saturday and we were just sitting around the house doing nothing when I heard them say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is he still here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evan’s smile faded as he heard his mother speak; he knew she was referring to him. His father replied in a whispered shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey it was your idea to keep him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! No way why would I want a worthless child like him?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey don’t yell at me! I don’t want him either!” “What use is a kid that can’t even talk?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then Myles noticed how upset his brother was getting; they were sitting on the carpet in their living room and he moved to put an arm around his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Their mother asked their father and what he said made Myles’ blood boil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just leave him on the streets tomorrow. He’ll be someone else’s problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Myles graded his brother by the arm and ran upstairs, they ran into their room and locked the door. Evan had tears streaming down his cheeks as his brother held him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Evan we’ll stay together no matter what.” Myles held his brother close not wanting to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was the only one allowed to go to parties, our parents were too ‘ashamed’ of Evan’s disability to allow him to go anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re ok with this? Remember what they said yesterday.” Myles asked as he was ready to head to a classmate’s birthday party. Evan nodded and pushed his brother towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evan. Promise me that you will not go anywhere with them tonight. Wait for me to get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew what they were trying to do, they wanted me out of the house so they could get rid of Evan without me knowing. So we had planned on running away the same day. But against all my common sense I went to the party...and when I came home...Evan was nowhere to be found. When I confronted them, they said he had gone to ‘a friend’s’ I knew they were lying right away and I screamed at them, I told them what horrible they were and ran out the door to look for my brother. I ran down those streets for hours until I finally found him in an old trash dump alley miles away from our house!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I asked him why he went with them after I told him not to, but he said he didn’t and that they forced him into the car and threw him out then drove away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stayed there with him for a long time just trying to calm him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh shh...It’s ok bro. I’m right here I’m right here bro. I’ve got you I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Myles took a deep breath and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I see your smile</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears run down my face</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t replace</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And now that I’m strong I have figured out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How this world turns cold</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it breaks through my soul and I know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll find deep inside me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can be the one</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will never let you fall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll stand up with you forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be there for you through it all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if saving you sends me to heaven</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Myles scooped up his brother into his arms</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Walked over to a wall and sat down with Evan sitting on his lap</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding his brother as he caressed his hair</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seasons are changing and waves are crashing red</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stars are falling all for us</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can show you’ll be the one</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will never let you fall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll stand up with you forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be there so you through it all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if saving you sends me to heaven</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause you’re my</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re my, my</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My true love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My whole heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t throw that away</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause I’m here for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t walk away and</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please tell me you’ll stay, yeah</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay, whoa, whoa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Use me as you will</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pull my strings just for a thrill</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I know I’ll be okay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though my skies are turning grey (grey)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will never let you fall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll stand up with you forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be there for you through it all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if saving you sends me to heaven</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will never let you fall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll stand up with you forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be there for you through it all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if saving you sends me to heaven</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew we couldn’t go back home so we ran away, without any clothes or money we snuck onto a ferry to Griffon Rock knowing our parents would assume we were hiding somewhere in the city.  And being runaways with no money we had no choice but to steal, but we only stole things that we could sell and buy food with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why every time we were sent to jail on the Main Lands we would break out and come straight back here. We just couldn’t take the chance of our parents finding us and trying to separate us again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Myles had just finished telling their story and everyone had tears in their eyes, but even though the bots could not cry you can still tell they were hurt by the story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re sorry, we really are. We didn’t want to become thieves but we didn’t have a choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t make us go back.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Evan and Myles/Finding a Solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We use this room for whenever Uncle Woodrow comes for a visit, but you two can sleep in here for now.” Dani had just set up Evan and Myles in their guest bedroom for the night, she had to give them some of Graham’s clothes because Kade’s were too big and Cody’s were too small. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Was all Myles said, Dani just left the two brothers to sleep, even though it was already about 7 in the morning it had been a long night for them.</p>
<p>They got comfortable and as Evan slowly drifted back to sleep Myles stayed awake holding his brother close he couldn’t sleep, that was the first time he had ever told their story to anyone and it was the people that they had caused so much trouble for.</p>
<p>
  <em> And yet they're still letting us stay here, I don’t get it. Will they just take back to jail tomorrow? I wouldn’t expect anything else, sigh… </em>
</p>
<p>Myles didn’t know what to think, but right now he was more worried about his parents, </p>
<p><em> What are we going to do now they know we’re here? </em> Myles squeezed Evan tighter <em> I don’t know? </em> A tear ran down his cheek. <em> I can’t let them separate us! Not again! What if they send Evan somewhere I’ll never find him?! I-I can’t let that happen! I promised Evan I never leave him! What am I going to do?! </em>Myles held his brother close not wanting to be separated again.</p>
<p><em> Grunt? </em> Evan nudged his brother as he felt his grip tighten and saw the tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry bro, I won’t let them separate us again I promise...I promise.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Grunt </em>
</p>
<p>“Hehe, sure bro, what do you want this time?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Grunt grunt </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah that one’s my favorite too.” Myles took a deep breath and…</p>
<p>
  <em> I had a dream </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Of the wide open praire </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I had a dream </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Of the pale morning sky </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I had a dream </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That we flew on golden wings </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And we were the same, just the same </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You and I </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Follow your heart </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Little child of the west wind </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Follow the voice </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That’s calling you home </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Follow your dreams </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But always remember me </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I am your brother, Yeah </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Under the sun </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> We are like birds of a feather </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We are two hearts joined together </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We will be forever as one  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My brother under the sun </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Whenever you hear  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The wind in the canyon </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> If ever you see </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The buffalo run </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Where ever you go </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll be there beside you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Cause you are my brother </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My brother under the sun </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> We are like birds of a feather  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We are two hearts joined together </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We will be forever as one </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My brother under the sun </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Under the sun </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Under the sun </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> My brother under the sun </em>
</p>
<p>“I promise bro that nothing or no one will ever separate us again. I will do whatever it takes to protect you. No one will ever hurt you again, not on my watch. I love you Evan.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Grunt </em>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“You’re not going to send them back? Right dad?” Cody asked as the family were all gathered in the bunker to talk about what just happened.</p>
<p>“Not until there is an investigation on those parents, you remember my friend detective Morgan on the Main Lands?” Charlie replied </p>
<p>“Yeah I remember he came to my 7th birthday party.” Cody added remembering his father’s SVU detective friend. </p>
<p>Detective Morgan Burns is Charlie’s best friend from his time in the police academy, they bonded right away. The fact that they have the same last name is even more of a reason why they’re so close, they even joked about possibly being related and now they call each other cousins. Even the kids have taken to calling him ‘Uncle Morgan’.</p>
<p>“I can give him a call and have him come down and talk to Evan and Myles, and get an investigation going. Because if what Myles said is true then their parents are guilty of not just kidnapping, but child abuse, neglect, and abandonment.”</p>
<p>“That’s four charges in one!” Kade exclaimed looking very pissed. </p>
<p>“And charges for kidnapping are up to 8 years in state prison, child abuse is 10 years, neglect and abandonment goes up to 6 six years.” Graham added “If found guilty they’re looking at 30 years in state prison.”</p>
<p>“And they’d deserve it, honestly who treats their children like that?! Picking favorites between your kids, then acting like one doesn’t even exist! People like that don’t deserve children! They don’t even deserve to call themselves parents!” Dani spat out completely disgusted by the thought. </p>
<p>“Wait! Didn’t Myles say they have an aunt that didn’t even know what’s been going on. Wouldn’t she notice her two nephews disappeared all of a sudden?” Cody asked</p>
<p>“Where are you getting at son.” Charlie asked</p>
<p>“What if the aunt started getting suspicious of the parents, and that’s why they hired those guys to kidnap Myles.”</p>
<p>“But even if their plan did work how would they explain Evan still missing?” Blades asked</p>
<p>“Um..I’m still not sure on that one.” Cody scratched his head trying to think.</p>
<p>“Well until this matter is resolved I think it’s best Evan and Myles remain here with us, far away from the main land.” Charlie pulled out his phone “I’m going to call Morgan and have him meet me at the jailhouse. Chase let’s go.” Chase transformed to V-mode and Charlie got in leaving his kids to look after the twins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Morgan Burns is a reoccurring OC in a lot of my fanfictions you can also find him in CMC's Adventures in Radiator Springs chapter Witness Protection Questions and Brother Hydra chapter Detective Elliot Marsh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Real Evan and Myles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was about 3 when the twins finally woke up, and found that Dani had left some new clothes for them. Evan’s is a white button shirt with a light blue necktie and blazer with black pants and light blue tennis shoes. Myles’s is a white T-shirt and blue jacket with white on the bottom sleeves, black jeans and sneakers, blue fingerless gloves, a blue bandanna, and a pair of blue goggles. The two heading out the room and into the small kitchen/living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re finally awake huh?” Kade greeted them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice choice in the clothes Dani they look good.” Graham complemented</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Myles asked pretty sure they overslept</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s 3:15 now.” Dani added as the twins stared at her shocked and confused</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you wake us up earlier?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’ve been through a lot last night ‘and pretty much your whole life’ so we thought you deserved to sleep in.” Cody added</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably hungry right now, want something to eat.” Dani was at the stove while her three brothers silently shook their heads warning the twins to say ‘no’. Then Cody had an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or maybe Evan wouldn’t mind making us a little something, afterall you did take cooking classes. Show us what you can do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evan did the ‘so so’ hand shake while Myles grinned seeing that his brother is being given the perfect opportunity to show off his amazing skills, the skills their parents claim he doesn’t have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Evan this is perfect, it’s time to show off your awesome cooking skills.” Myles put an arm on his brother’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evan rubbed his arm sheepishly blushing a bit as he signed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not that good.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please bro! You know how many great meals you made for us out of almost nothing.” Myles pushed him further in the kitchen. “Come on Evan, show off a little you deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of hesitation Evan gave the ‘ok’ sign and walked up to Dani while Myles went to sit with the three brothers, Dani took Graham’s tablet so she could talk with Evan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Evan so what will we be making today?” Dani asked as the silent twin thought for a moment searching their cabinets and refrigerator to see what they currently have when he finally settled on the perfect dish seeing that they have all the necessary ingredients for it, picked out everything he needed and walked back to Dani typing on the tablet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lasagna huh? Alright so what’s our first step chef Evan!” Dani cheered resulting in a slight blush from the silent teen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Evan had to correct Dani quite a few times when she tried to add unnecessary ingredients or doing something else wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to be rude, but this girl has no clue how to cook! I almost feel bad for her poor brothers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two cooked ‘well mostly Evan’ Myles noticed Cody head down the pole and decided to follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess it would be cool to learn a little more about them. I mean I never really talked with an alien before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed close behind the youngest Burns down to the bunker where the Rescue Bots relaxed and he was a bit surprised to see how ‘human’ these aliens actually were. Chase was still gone with Chief Burns, while Blades was watching his usual sci-fi movies, Boulder’s painting and Heatwave is beating on his post. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooo…” Myles trailed off unsure of how to start “What...um…” He took a deep breath. There are some many things he really wants to know about these robots and decided to just let it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok I’m being honest right now, there are just so many things running through my head right now that I don’t even know where to start.” Myles finally blurted out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I have a few questions for you as well.” Heatwave spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well there’s no better time than now to get it all out.” Cody added as he waved for the three bots to sit together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Myles you can go first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok first what exactly are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron.” Heatwave answered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just copied that from Optimus didn’t you.” Blades chuckled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait ‘Cybertron’, ‘Optimus’ who and what are those?” Myles looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Heatwave went to explain everything to Myles about the war, Megatron, and searching for the Cube. Then went on about how they were in chassis during the time Cybertron was destroyed and waking up to find they had no home. Then being offered to stay on earth and work together with the Burns’. Cybertron being reborn, Bumblebee’s new team. And Myles couldn’t help but notice how giddy and excited Blades got when talking about him and he had to hold back from grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like someone’s got a little crush.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok now it’s your turn.” Heatwave stated</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine but I already told you everything so I don’t see what else I need to say.” Myles crossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you just go to help in the first place instead of going straight to a life of theft?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had already told you this, we didn’t have a choice. We couldn’t go back home, what else did you expect us to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heatwave opened his mouth to speak but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And before you say ‘go to the police’, they would have made us go back home either way. And even if they did choose to investigate we’d still be forced to stay with our parents until they! Not us! They saw them as a danger to us! And during that time our sorry excuses of parents can keep trying to take my brother away from me!” Myles stood up glaring up at the firebot “I did what I could to protect my brother!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think that going around stealing from people is going to protect your brother. Because if you do then you’re a bigger idiot than I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HEATWAVE!” Cody shouted shocked by what his friend had just said and turned to see Myles steaming and glaring at the bot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to say that again Rusthead.” He growled daring the bot to keep going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m saying that this plan of yours was the stupidest thing I have ever heard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heatwave stop! What’s gotten into you?!” Boulder put a server on his shoulder trying to stop his leader from going on while Cody tried to pull Myles to the elevator while tempted to call Kade down for help and wondering what’s wrong with his friend. But the pissed off teen refused to budge as rage filled eyes continued glaring at Heatwave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not helping your brother at all by doing this. In fact you’re just making things worse for the both of you.” but what he said next changed everyone’s expressions </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think that being arrested over and over again is protecting Evan? Or being sent back to the very same place you’re trying to avoid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles’ anger slowly faded as he started to understand what Heatwave was saying</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m honestly surprised your parents didn’t find you any sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sent a shiver down his spine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really want to protect Evan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles snapped back to anger</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?! Have you not been listening to a single word I’ve said?!” He shouted at the bot </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why do you keep getting him into trouble?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again the anger fading as fear and guilt took over</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Heatwave asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles hugged himself as tears threaten to fall</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t thinking about the consequences or how your actions could affect the both of you, especially Evan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tears fell as Myles realized...that he was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid! I’m so stupid! He’s right I wasn’t thinking about any of that! I could have gotten Evan into so much trouble! What was I thinking?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I’ll ask again, do you really want to protect your brother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles wiped his tears away and looked the bot right in the optics</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I want to protect my brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Then Heatwave transformed the V-mode “Now hop in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Myles looked at him confused</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll explain when we get there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles looked back to Cody who nodded before cautiously climbing into Heatwave’s driver side seat, not knowing where the firebot was taking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Heatwave finally pulled into a park in front of some random house. Myles turned to see that the garage was open, inside were various exercise equipment. To name a few there were dumbbells, a treadmill, several weighted balls that Myles did not know the official name for, and a punching bag currently being assaulted by the large muscular man inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright hop out.” Heatwave opened his door and transformed so the man would notice, he did and stopped his assault before grabbing a towel and walking over to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he got closer Myles got a better look of him, he was tall about 6”, with jet black hair, fair skin and very large muscles. He was wearing those black gloves with padding around the knuckles and the typical athletic shorts. He stared at Myles for a moment before turning back to the red rescue bot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is the kid you want me to train?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait What?!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Evan and Myles MMA Training Basic Gear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Entering a new character Isaac Walls a retired MMA champion now living in Griffon Rock</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Yep! So Heatwave went ahead and signed me up for an mma class...without even asking me first! And then he went and left me here! Sigh...Why did I trust that robot again?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac Walls used to be a professional MMA fighter before a serious injury ended his career forever, he had then moved to Griffon Rock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok first off you’re gonna need some more appropriate clothes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What’s wrong with the ones I’m wearing?” Myles asked genuinely confused</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac just gave he an ‘are you serious’ look</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously Heatwave?! This kid doesn’t even know what basic workout attire is!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well your clothes aren’t exactly practical for working out…” Isaac hummed in thought before walking to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a minute I think I still have my old gear from when I was younger, it should fit you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped inside leaving a confused Myles standing in the middle of his makeshift gym. As he waited Myles looked around and was impressed to see that despite being retired this guy is still very dedicated to the sport.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes ticked by before Isaac final stepped back out with a blue gym bag in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Myles come over here.” he sat on one of the two steps and opened the bag as Myles took a seat across from him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’m gonna give you a quick breakdown for all the gear you’ll need. Ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles just nodded silently as he watched, figuring since he’s the professional it’s best to just watch now and ask questions later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good now let’s get started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac opened the bag and started taking stuff out, the first were two rolls of blue ‘bandages’?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First we have the hand wraps. In MMA we do a lot of heavy bag work and sparring so these are vital, always make sure you have a good pair when doing mixed martial arts training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next was a long white belt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next we have a white reflective PT belt. And this is just in the off chance you’re doing a late night run or early morning run and the sun’s not up yet. Safety first kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next up was...a towel?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is called magic cool, it’s basically just a little rag that you wet it ring it out and it just gets really cool. You’ll be doing a lot of training and it’ll get hot at times so this is just something to help you stay cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next is some weird black ‘V’ shaped thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a hand grip it’s pretty much used to work your grip strength but people often use it as a stress reliever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now that I could have really used a long time ago.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Myles thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll definitely be using this a lot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next is...body spray, Isaac was smirking at Myles as he shook the bottle</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t wanna be stinkin’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Growl…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should I be taking that as an insult?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next up are a few braces</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now these are just a few braces to help get a little muscle activation in weak areas around the joints and that little activations keeps it active and aware of what’s going on so that you’re less prone to rolling your ankle or something similar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next is...a waist band.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I swear to God if this dude calls me fat I’m decking him right in the nose!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Myles internally growled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t need this, and I don’t think I need to explain since everyone knows what it’s used for. But some fighters do use it as a muscle activation around the core area while they’re training to make themselves more less prone to injury.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next are a pair of gloves</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And here are some lifting gloves and as the name suggests we use these when lifting weights to help prevent any damage to your hands, but I don’t suggest using them often since you want to condition your body for rough environments.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next are a couple mouth guards</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you can already guess what these are used for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles nodded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good so there’s no need to explain. Now those were all the small items and here are the big ones</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first up were a bunch of big rubber bands in various colors</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First off are resistance bands and the three colors are for three different levels of injury prevention exercises.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next is what looked to be a small tin of protein powder</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And it's blue raspberry! My favorite flavor!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next are some BCAAs, now when you’re training really hard especially mixed martial arts it really wreaks havoc on your body so you need to go hard on recovery just as hard as you go in the gym. So aside from just carrying proper nutrition into your training regimen you always want to consider a good quality recovery supplement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next are more bigger braces</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here are a couple of shin guards, help protect yourself during training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next are more pairs of the padded gloves the ones Myles is holding are blue with white strips</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And finally we have the MMA gloves, now these are used for more than just punching, you also use them for clinching, grabbing and much more ground work. There are many different types of MMA gloves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First are Bag Gloves used to protect fighters from heavy bag work and since that is one of the most intense actions it requires a lot of protection for your wrist and hands. These gloves are the least flexible of all MMA gloves, wrist support is much wider and padding is much denser and firm keeps the gloves small yet protective. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next are Sparring Gloves, meant to give you the best protection possible regardless of the receiving side they’re designed to protect both you and your sparring partner. There is extra padding on the outer side of the gloves or across all fingers with a bigger surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now the Training Gloves which are the ones you’re holding right now. Now these are kind of a mixture between the Bag and Sparring Gloves, these gloves are meant to find balance in finger and thumb mobility to protection. They’re great for grappling, punch mitts, pad works, soft bag work and so on. The reason I have so many pairs is because it’s better to have all the types of gloves and using these for intense bag work and/or full on sparring is highly unsafe, you can end up injuring yourself or your partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And lastly the Competition Gloves, now these are for the real deal the padding is mainly to prevent cuts from both you and your opponent but not to sofen blows. </span>
  <b>Do not use these gloves for sparring practice at the gym</b>
  <span>! Demands for these gloves varys from one organization to the other so if you become skilled enough to make it to a competition always make sure to check before that your gloves meet the conditions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now one last thing: too many fighters train without hand wraps. Not a smart move, that is because MMA gloves already provide less protection than boxing gloves. Plus in competitions you’ll have to wear hand wraps so better get used to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if during your training you find them uncomfortable or can’t get your wrapped hand into the glove let me know and I’ll get you some more elastic and shorter ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s about it for now, any questions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles thought for a moment as he helped Isaac put everything back in the bag except for the training gloves. He shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Isaac said as he set the bag to the side and handed Myles a pair of black athletic shorts with blue and silver stripes on the sides, a plain gray T-shirt, and the wraps and gloves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bathroom’s upstairs second door to the right, go change all we’ll get started.” he said pointing to the open door behind him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Myles took the things and headed inside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Evan and Myles MMA Training Punches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Myles' Training begin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok first thing’s first let’s see how strong you are so I’ll know what level you’re at.” Isaac said as both stood on the large matt facing each other</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I can already tell you that I’m at level zero since I’ve never actually fought before...unless you count the many times I’ve beat up kids at school for making fun of Evan.” Myles crossed his arms with a small smirk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac had to hold back a laugh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it looks like we’ve already got one thing in common, I used to beat up my school bullies too and I always ended up grounded for a week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles laughed at that one</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew that would make you laugh...now back to work.” Isaac stepped closer so he was within arms reach “Right now I just want to see how hard you can punch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Myles took a deep breath </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here goes nothing.” before throwing a sucker punch that Isaac easily caught</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok first that’s not how you punch and second that was really weak come on Myles you can do better than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine so how do I punch?” Myles again crossed his arms and Isaac simply shook head before going to stand next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just follow my lead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both stood next to each other, hands to their sides and as Isaac began Myles followed closely copying his exact moves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll first start with your basic fighting stance, So we’re going to stand with our feet shoulder length distance apart. Bring your arms straight up to the sky and let them fall right in front of you, elbows in front and your fist should be at cheek level. Now depending on which hand you write with since most of us use our right hand you’re gonna take your right foot and put that in the rear, if your left handed you’re gonna stand in a southpaw stance. Now the foot that’s in the rear I want you to rotate that foot out slightly to a 45 degree and this is going to give us extra stability and balance. Bend your knees slightly and I want you to avoid squeezing your shoulders or flexing your muscles, we want to stay calm and relaxed here ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles copied the stance just perfectly and looked very proud that he had done so, he looked to Isaac who gave him a nod of approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job. Now let’s get to the movement and footwork. Whatever direction you want to go in that’s what foot moves first, meaning if I want to step to my left then my left leg steps first and then the right if I want to step to my right then my right leg steps first and then my left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again followed the steps perfectly </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey this isn’t as hard as I thought it was going to be. But still this is MMA afterall so I probably shouldn’t get ahead of myself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I want to move forward then the lead leg steps first then rear and if I want to move backwards then the rear leg steps first and then the lead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles did almost trip stepping backwards </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yep! Definitely shouldn’t get ahead of myself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s ok try again.” Isaac gave an encouraging smile to the young teen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which resulted in Myles getting the step right a third time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you’re getting the hang of it! Now we do this to avoid crossing our legs. You will see this when fighters get a little bit more advanced in the pro level, but until then you want to make sure that you master the basic fundamentals. Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles nodded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good so whatever direction you’re going in you want to make sure you step with that foot first. Now give it one more before we go on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles nodded as he copied the moves just as they were demonstrated and this time he didn’t trip stepping backwards, he matched the full routine perfectly and he turned to Isaac beaming with pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac patted him on the shoulder before continuing on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great job Myles. Now let’s work on your punches. The first one is the jab and we often refer to this as the one, it’s just extending your lead arm don’t over complicate it, that's all I want you to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles had to be corrected when curved or crossed a few times, but after a few more attempts he got it right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh man, didn’t think it was so hard to just punch straight forward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s ok. You’ve just gotten so used to literally throwing punches, you don’t take a stance, your hands are down at your sides and you just swing. Just remember no more sucker punching, it’s not a real thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it! No more sucker punching, it's not a real thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac smirked and ruffled his hair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry you’ll get into this new habit eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both laughed as Myles pushed his hand away and fixed his hair before continuing on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now with every punch we throw we’re keeping the opposite hand up protecting our face, so the jab in full looks like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac kept his left arm up, blocking his face as his right arm shot straight forward. As Myles copied the movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when we throw our jab all we’re doing is corkscrewing our arm as we extend it aim to make contact with our fist. Protecting our chin with our shoulder that’s why we do that corkscrew motion and then we retract it as quickly as we throw it ok so it’s not just a quick and a lazy retraction we want to go quick quick, in out in out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He demonstrated it once more before going on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok that was the first punch the ‘jab’. Next up is the two is the cross, so it’s going to be the rear hand now the straight punch very similar to the jag except we’re going to rotate our hip and pivot on our foot. We’re pushing into the ground, the earth is pushing back up into us, that power is generating building going into our body twisting through our hips coming up our back down our shoulder into our fist and transferring into our target. So in full this is the cross.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He demonstrated the move but then heard a loud ‘yelp’ next to him and turned to see that Myles had rotated way too far and was now rubbing his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it easy Myles, you don’t need to rotate so far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Grunt</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac paused for a moment and motioned for Myles to sit down as he began rubbing the young boy’s side.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to be very careful not to do that Myles, you can seriously injure yourself if you rotate too far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ngh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, got it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok let’s take a quick rest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac picked him up bridal style and went to sit him on a large blue bean bag he had sitting in the back of his garage. Myles winced as he was sat down and Isaac lifted his shirt to inspect the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see any bruising, you're probably just sore I’ll go get you an ice pack just sit here and try to relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac got up and went inside to grab the ice pack, he was only gone for a minute or two so he was surprised to see Evan sitting on the ground next to his brother.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Evan and Myles Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's take a quick rest and get a little bit of Isaac's past</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh hey Evan when did you get here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Evan signed Myles was about to translate but</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow really I was only gone for 2 minutes and I didn’t see anyone drive up. How'd you get here so fast?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac asked as he placed the ice pack on Myles’ side. Evan just pointed to the driveway where the purple race car sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah Blurr, well that explains it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Isaac but I gotta scoot I’ve got a race with Sideswipe.” Blurr said as he quickly backed onto the street “But Heatwave put me in charge of these two so I’ll be back to pick them up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now how is it I expected you to have a race with someone.” Isaac smirked “But I wasn’t expecting Heatwave to put ‘you’ in charge of someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now! I can be responsible! And it’s not like it’s that hard to watch a couple of humans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You clearly haven’t been around teenagers that much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Blurr! Move your bumper already! Or are you chickening out!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sideswipe sounded from Blurr’s com.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In your dreams Slowbot! I’m heading back to the firehouse now! Be ready to lose!” Blurr shouted back as he sped off without another word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac just shook his head </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously Heatwave, you put him in charge of Evan and Myles. Hope you know what you’re doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then Isaac noticed a folioled cover baking tray sitting next to Evan, he pointed at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evan signed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lasagna huh? Sure hope you brought enough for me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evan giggled and just nodded his head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s eat it inside.” Isaac said as he went to pick up Myles</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't have to carry me ya know, I can still walk.”  Myles replied as he held the ice pack and now sitting in Isaac’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but you’ll heal faster if you just relaxed.” He gave the kid a real genuine caring smile “And I don’t mind really.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evan signed </span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  before grabbing the tray and walking inside behind Issac and his brother</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing to worry about Myles just over did it a little.” Isaac replied as he led the two through his house and into his kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Evan asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sneaky firebot thought it would be hilarious to ditch me at some random house only to find out he signed me up for an MMA class without even asking me.” Myles replied pouting slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So again how did you get hurt?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Evan asked slightly touching his brother’s side Myles didn’t wince this time since his side was already starting to feel better</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac went to explain what happened as he got out some plates, forks and glasses, cutting the lasagna into three equal pieces. He then brought out some fruit punch pouring it in each glass before sliding the plates and glasses to each boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...amazing as always bro!” Myles complemented chowing down as his brother smiled brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac watched the two brothers start conversing before taking a bite, and all the flavors hit him like a brick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Useless my ass! This taste is incredible!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Isaac internally shouted as he partially devoured his meal </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His parents are insane! This is the best lasagna I’ve ever had!</span>
  </em>
  <span> That had caused him to think back to what Heatwave had told him and he glanced back at the twins this time with a look of sadness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How could someone treat their child like that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Heatwave had told him everything Myles had said about their parents and it pisses him off his fist clenched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s wrong! No! It’s not just wrong it’s sick! No child should ever be treated like that! Especially by their own parents! How should someone be so cruel as to discourage, downgrade, and practically abuse their own child just because of their disability? No parents should ever choose favorites between their kids. It's not right do they even know how much damage that can do to a child. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve heard too many stories of crappy parents like that and so many horrible things have happened. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac couldn’t stop from thinking back to all the stories about abusive parents, his dad was an SVU detective and was unfortunate enough to get most of their child abuse cases. He had heard so many stories about parents abusing or abandoning their children for the stupidest reasons. It was whether they weren’t the gender they wanted, they had physical or non physical disabilities, any type of disorder, and even their sexuality. That one nearly brought tears to his eyes but he managed to hold them back. His father was killed in the line of duty after protecting a teenage trans boy from her father who tried to stab her because…</span>
  <em>
    <span>’He! Choose to be a freak!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dad had fought with the man trying to wrestle the knife out of his hand. He didn’t have his gun at the time because it had gotten damaged in a robbery the other day and his captain has one major rule for everyone and that is ‘No one is to go out without a gun!’. But that day dad broke that rule, why because he had given the girl his number and told her to call him if she ever needed his help and that day the bastard lost it! She had called him crying that her dad was trying to kill her and that he had a knife trying to break down her bedroom door. Without saying a word to the others dad rushed out the precinct and drove to the girl’s house. He arrived and with no hesitation kicked in the front door just as the psycho burst through the girls door. Dad tackled that man to the ground and screamed at the girl to run and call the police. Dad was trying hard to yank the knife from his hands but the man had a death grip on it. Didn’t take long till they heard sirens and the man snapped he bit Dad which caused him to lose his grip, his partner had made it to the house, ran inside and shot the man in the head…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was too late...Dad was stabbed in the chest and bled out on the way to the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac had finished eating and excused himself for a moment, and went to the bathroom to cry. Isaac had lost his father that day and to some sh!tty parent who couldn’t accept their child for who they are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People like them don’t deserve children...</span>
  <em>
    <span>sniff hic</span>
  </em>
  <span>...people like them aren’t even real parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac took a deep breath to calm himself</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If what Myles says is true and I have a gut feeling that it is, then Chief Burns cannot let those boys go back to their parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who knows what they’d do to them next?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Evan and Myles MMA Training Punches 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Back to training</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok Myles ready to get back to it?” Isaac and Myles were back on the mat the two standing next to each other and Evan sitting on the bean bag watching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure am!” Myels replied ecstatic already taking the previous position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac chuckled as he too took their previous position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok so what we’re doing is just corkscrewing arms like we did with the jab full extension making contact with our fists again keeping the opposite hand up protecting our chin with our shoulder and again a quick retraction back to guard ok.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles performed the move perfect</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now number three is the hook, the lead hook, so the hand that is in front closer to the target we’re going to rotate on our foot, turn our knee over, turn our hip and throw the lead hook which looks like this. Keep your arm bent in a 90 degree like so, imagine you have a box and you’re holding onto it you don’t want to drop it this is the motion to practice the hook here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was twisting his hips, the one arm up for protection and the in the ‘holding box’ position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not an arm punch it’s a full body punch we combine the torque of our hip and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was stopped when he heard the two start giggling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?...Oh haha real mature.” He put his hands on his hips shaking his head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course they’d think I meant that kind of ‘twerk’...sigh...teenagers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok ok that’s enough jokes over, now let’s get to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles let out a few more stifled laughters before composing himself </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry Isaac, but you have to admit that was funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac narrowed his gaze before whispering </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a little…” he shook his head it’s time to get back on track</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok now, we combine the ‘twist’ of our hip and the whipping of our shoulder to get speed and power again keep the opposite hand up the entire time so in full it looks like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac took a few steps to the side when demonstrating this to avoid hitting Myles by accident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So remember to keep it at a 90 degree bend and also to keep your elbow in line with your fist and your shoulder in line with your elbow. You don’t want to drop your hand like this because when you make contact it’ll give it’ll cave we want a strong backing with the elbow right behind the fist when it hits it just continues to go right through the target. Ok so once more we have the one which is the jab the two which is the cross and the three which is the hook. The next punch and the last one that I’m going to teach you is just the uppercut. We can do this with the rear and we can do this with the lead similar to the hook and that it keeps a 90 degree bend we’re going to do the same thing with the uppercut it’s a short range attack and it’s just to lift our opponent's head up and then follow up with more punches. So I’m going to demonstrate with the rear very similar to the cross and that we twist our hips, we rotate on the rear foot and we throw the upper cut at the same time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles tried it but was immediately stopped by Isaac</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok no. Now what I want you to avoid is ‘scraping your knuckles on the ground’ as we call it. Alright you don’t want to throw those anime style punches, now why do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles just shrugged</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s because if you do this and your opponent throws a left hook ‘pow!’ you’re gonna get clocked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh...opps.” Myles sheepishly scratched his head before getting back in the position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Instead I want you to release last second you’re just gonna do minimal drop and throw right from here. That’s what that uppercut should look like, keeping the opposite hand up at all times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He demonstrated as Myles copied him exactly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the lead looks like this...ok so we have the 1 the 2 the 3 and the uppercut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did the full set and Myles copied exactly as taught</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we’ll just be practicing the punches for the rest of the day and tomorrow I’ll teach you the basic kicks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac moved back to stand in front of Myles </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Myles now show me what you’ve got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Myles was getting all the moves right but his punches were still weak. It was almost like he was holding back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your stance is good and your movements are all on point and exact, but you’re still not putting enough energy into your punches. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying ok I just don't know how to make my punches stronger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm? Maybe he just needs a little motivation...I’ve got it!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Isaac thought as an idea popped into his head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright I have an idea it’s a little mind trick I use when I need to put more power into my attacks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Myles tilted his head in confusion</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s simple…” He gave a slightly evil grin “Just think about the person you hate the most and imagine that’s who you’re attacking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Myles looked at him even more confused</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just try it.” He put both hands on the boy’s shoulders “Just close your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now think about the person you hate the most in life and think about just how angry they’ve made you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles thought hard and then…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is he still here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey it was your idea to keep him!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Myles’ fist clenched as his parents’ words echoed in his head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?! No way why would I want a worthless child like him?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What use is a kid that can’t even talk?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the anger build up inside </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What do we do?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just leave him on the streets tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“<strong>He’ll be someone else’s problem”</strong></span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in that moment Myles saw not one but both his parents standing in front of him...with those same disgusted looks that were always directed towards Evan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now ready he took his stance as did Isaac and with no hesitation delivered a hard jab straight to Isaac which he blocked. But he didn’t bother to hide the smirk on his face, now that was a very powerful punch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn! I hate to be who this boy is seeing right now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twins: Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holy Crap! I was having major writer's block with this one! But Finally here it is! Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's backstory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“As you know a lot of bots were orphaned after the war, well me and Sunny were unfortunate enough to be put in that category. We lost both our parents and ended up alone on the streets, we were forced to steal just to survive. Everything was ok...until that day…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sideswipe paused as he began to cry so Sunstreaker pulled him into a hug as Sideswipe continued on...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Enter Flashback</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hop In Ravage! We’re out of here!” Sideswipe shouted in V-mode as the cyberhound jumped inside through his window</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always gotta make a big show out of everything punk!” Sunstreaker annoyingly rammed his brother as the two younglings sped away from Energon food stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just how I do bro!” Sideswipe replied with a playful grin and Sunstreaker couldn’t help but grin back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just drive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey boss, I think I just found two more.” ???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. Make sure to get the best one and get it  as soon as possible.” ???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My pleasure.” ???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go get it Ravage!” Sideswipe shouted as he threw a metal stick to where the purple cyberhound went chasing after it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twin younglings and their cyberhound were now back at their makeshift home, which was just an abandoned warehouse filled with a bunch of knick knacks and other stuff that the twins stole to make it home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither were happy about the fact that they had to resort to stealing to survive but they were no different from the other orphans who lost their families in the war. However there is something about the two that makes them different from other bots, some might even say ‘special’.  Because twins on Cybertron are rare, that being that they are born with the same spark. There’s even a myth that says since their spark connections are so close that when one twin dies so will the other, but that myth still has yet to be confirmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reason this myth exists is because twins being connected have the ability to sense each other’s feelings, emotions, and even pain. They can also read each other's thoughts and memories. Twins are able to use their connection to locate one another if they were to ever be separated.  It is also said that by sharing the same spark they are able to use one another’s energon to give themselves an extra boost or even combine their energons to greatly strengthen both twins in battle. This also gives them the ability to use combiner force without the need of any training or experience, for twins the combiner force is almost instinctive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that the explanation is over let’s get back to the story…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sideswipe was playing with Ravage on the floor while Sunstreaker napped in a makeshift hammock on one corner of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atta girl Ravage! Awesome catch!” Sideswipe laughed as he scratched Ravage’s chin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All and all their lives were going good...until…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BOOOOOOOM!!!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frag!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yowl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Ravage were all thrown back by a large explosion as three large figures entered their now destroyed home…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In real Time</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy Sideswipe deep breaths you don’t have to rush it.” Stella patted Sideswipe’s leg as Tracey and Annie moved in to hug him Sunstreaker and the twins doing the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sideswipe took a deep breath and let it out, turning to his brother, staring at him for a moment before burning his face in his brother's chestplate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They took him...We tried so hard to fight them off...</span>
  <em>
    <span>sob hic! </span>
  </em>
  <span>But one of them knocked me out and when I woke up Sunny was gone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sideswipe sobbed as his brother and the kids comforted them both. Unsurprisingly Drift and Slipstream watched as Jetstorm got up, casually walked over and joined in the hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone took a moment to calm down and let Sideswipe get it all out, Strongarm admitted she did not like seeing Sideswipe so upset but still, Sideswipe’s brother or not he still showed up on their scanners ‘as a Decepticon,’ and he is still wearing their emblem. Whether Sideswipe likes it or not his brother is a Decepticon...But he hasn't done anything threatening yet, in fact he’s been really quiet since he got here...too quiet to be Sideswipe’s twin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not at all like Sideswipe had just described. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sunstreaker is the kind of bot you do not want to piss off. ‘Chuckle’ I can’t even count how many times he’s smacked me acrossed the helm for doing something stupid!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s basically another Sideswipe just with a pretty short temper...but that’s not what I’m seeing right now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strongarm thought about it real hard</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright Sideswipe you win, I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt. But only because his behavior right now from how you described him all those vorns ago has me suspicious as to what happened during those vorns.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Vorns is Cybertron’s equivalent to years)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit longer Sideswipe calmed down and wiped away his tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good.” Bee asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Bee, I’m ok now...Sunny?” Sideswipe turned to his brother</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good.” he replied</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean you’re ready to tell us your side? What happened after you were kidnapped?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in an instant Sunstreaker was ‘not’ good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah hey! Sunstreaker! What’s wrong?!” Sideswipe jumped </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunstreaker was now holding his helm shaking and breathing rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down Sunny!” Sideswipe put his servors on his brother’s and shook trying to snap him out of it all while the kids had jumped off and backed away, not sure what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sideswipe! What’s happening?!” Bumblebee shouted as everyone was now on their feets walking closer to the two</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Annie and Stella knew the signs from what Kalan taught them and quickly stopped the others. Stella using her wings and Annie her rockets to fly up so everyone could see them, bots and humans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop, don't go any closer!” Annie shouted holding up her hands</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s having a panic attack! Crowding him will only make it worse! Everyone leave now! Except for you Fixet Sunstreaker might need you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stella quickly explained, resulting in everyone backing away until they were no longer in sight, even Sideswipe backed up but still staying within arms reach. Leaving just the two girls and three bots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stella slowly flew over to Sunstreaker and gently touched his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh shh it’s ok. You’re ok nothing’s going to hurt you I promise.” She was being extremely soft and gentle</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sideswipe come here.” Annie flew next to the red twin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok...W-what do I do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get closer and start gently rubbing his back.” Annie led him closer as Sideswipe did as directed while Stella continued her soft whispers of encouragement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Stella’s going to let you take the lead now, since he’s your brother it’s best you help him with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it.” Sideswipe nodded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember those breathing exercises daddy taught us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to do that with Sunstreaker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok thanks Annie I think I got this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that Sideswipe took over he softly spoke to his brother encouraging him to take slow deep breaths </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In and out, In and out.” He whispered to Sunny as he did the breathing with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since panic attacks usually last up to ten minutes the others didn’t have to wait long until Stella and Annie came back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He should be fine now, panic attacks usually last no more than 10 minutes.” Annie explained</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok...but why did that happen in the first place?” Bee asked, to where the sisters gave each other a look before turning back to the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’ll need daddy for this.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Twins: Enter Dr. Kalan/Commotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cybertronian Slang: <br/>Claptrap=Bullsh!t, <br/>Bit Brain= Pea Brain, <br/>Dim Spark= Dim wit, <br/>Leaking lubricants=shut up, <br/>Goody Two for Pedes=Goody Two Shoes ‘made this one up myself’,<br/>Afterburner Back-bumper Actuator Fanbelt Diodes Skid Plate Tailpipe and Turbocharger= A$$,<br/>Brightplate=mildly offensive term for Towerling or upperclass mech, <br/>Glitch=B!tch, <br/>Sparkling=Baby, <br/>Torque it down= Calm down chillout, <br/>Towerling=Snobbish, <br/>Manifold=Balls, <br/>Lungnuts=Genitalia, <br/>Bearing=Guts or balls, <br/>Under-developed Lunghead=Immature D!ckhead ‘also made this two up myself. <br/>Under-developed Low processed Lugnut Scraphead= Immature childish D!ckish A$$head</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thank you Dr. Kalan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome Kim and I think we’ve made a real improvement today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I think so too.” The young girl waved goodbye as she walked out the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalan sat back at his desk as he wrote down how today’s meeting went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim is really improving nowadays, when we first started I could barely get her to talk let alone look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ring ring ring!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!” Kalan picked up his phone and checked the caller ID ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby Girl’</span>
  </em>
  <span> (Stella)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh…” Kalan shook his head</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stella I swear if you’re calling to excite me about another one of the bots’ adventures…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Daddy...um can you come to the scrapyard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalan raised an eyebrow at the tone of her voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong Stella? Are your sisters ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! We’re fine Daddy, but...well do you remember when Sideswipe was talking about his brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh...well it sure sounds like PTSD to me…” Kalan thought as he began putting together a file for Sunstreaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then give me a couple hours I still have one more patience for today and then I’ll come over and talk with Sunstreaker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Daddy! You’re the best! I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eheh, I love you too sweetheart, I’ll see you soon, bye baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay! See you soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalan hung up, and turned to his bag and pulled out three other files.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d never imagined I’d have giant alien robot patients before, and now a fourth has just been added to my list…‘sigh’ Then again I am Prince Kalan of the Fairy Kingdom and one of my daughters is a half fairy half alien robot ‘chuckle’ my life isn’t exactly normal. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>…After Kalan’s last patient…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!” all three girls jumped him as he entered the gate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehehe hey girls, bots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Kalan how have you been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing great Bumblebee, And how have you been holding up.” Kalan ruffled Stella’s hair </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remember the three other bot patients Kalan has, well those three are Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Jetstorm. Bumblebee is still having a bit of self esteem issues when it comes to his doubts on being a leader. Sideswipe when he first met Kalan found out that he’s suffering from monophobia or in the more appropriate term autophobia, a fear of being alone which during one of their sessions is revealed to have stemmed from the loss of his brother. Jetstorm is still coping with the loss of his own brother as well, Jetfire who died at the hands of Shadow Raker. So to say Sunstreaker’s return has warrant concern for those two is an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll need to talk with Sideswipe and Jetstorm after I talk with Sunstreaker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having some…‘trouble’ with Sideswipe and Strongarm now, I’m assuming the girls told you what happened.” Bumblebee replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, so where is this new bot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s with Sideswipe right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually Sideswipe is arguing with Strongarm right now.” Russel rushed over to the two</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scrap!” and Bumblebee ran off to separate them before their ‘argument’ turned into a fist fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you would just give me 5 secs to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To what?! To arrest my brother! To harass him! To put him through even more trauma then he’s already been through?! Did you not see what just happened?! And you’re still going to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Break it up! Both of you! Right now!” Bumblebee shouted as he pushed the two bot teens away from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blame Strongarm, Bee! She doesn’t know when to back off!” Sideswipe shouted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t know how to shut your vocalizer! If you would quit leaking lubricants for once you’d know that I was only trying to talk to him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claptrap!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grr! You Bit Brain, Dim Spark, Piston Rod!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Goody Two for Pedes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumblebee was literally holding the two bot teens back at servos’ length as they hurled insults at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brightplate!” Sideswipe shouted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sparkling!” Stongarm retorted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Skidplate!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afterburner!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back-bumper!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actuator!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fanbelt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diodes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tailpipe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turbocharger!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You Towerling Glitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strongarm froze</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sideswipe! That was too far!” Bumblebee shouted to the red bot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-you...You Under-Developed Low Processed Lugnut Scarphead!!!” Strongarm roared</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it you little-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bee snapped</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ENOUGH!!!” He was done pushing the two apart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE PITS UP AND SIT YOUR AFTS DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And immediately everyone in the scrapyard was on the ground, sitting still as statues even those who weren’t watching the confrontation but still heard the pissed off bot’s shouting. Frightened by the sudden outburst everyone and everybot kept quiet too scared to say anything as their yellow leader worked to calm himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright I’m going to ask you what is going on and why you two are arguing. One. At. A. Time.” Bee glared at the two </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no one is to interrupt the other! Do I make myself clear!” he ordered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“CRYSTAL!!!” Both exclaimed fearfully</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now Sideswipe you first.” Turning to the red twin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was sitting with Sunny waiting for Kalan to get here, when Stella came over and told me he was almost here and headed to the gate so I can introduce him to Sunny…” He then glared at Strongarm who returned it with full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But while I was waiting I noticed a certain ‘disobedient’ cadet heading over to where Sunny was, so I decided to follow and low and behold! Despite being told to stay away Strongarm was talking with Sunstreaker! And no surprise Sunny was not too happy about that. So I jumped in and told her to get lost!-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget you push me!-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cadet!” Strongarm started but was cut off by her lieutenant’s voice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stayed silent and Bee turned back to Sideswipe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you push her?” He asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...yeah I did. But you said it yourself Bee!” He then pointed an accusing finger at Strongarm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She! Wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near Sunstreaker!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happened next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty much when the argument started. Me telling her to back off and her refusing to leave!” Sideswipe then crossed his arms as Bee turned to the only Femme bot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Strongarm your turn…” He gave her a disapproving glare</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you better have a good reason for disobeying my orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Lieutenant, you see I was curious about Sunstreaker’s attitude. Given that the way he’s acting now is far different then from what Sideswipe described, and we still have not gotten his side of the story and know nothing about what happened during all the vorns he and Sideswipe were apart. I was merely getting some answers.” Strongarm stated calmly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if you wanted to just talk, I gave you a direct order not to interact with Sunstreaker until this was resolved. And you blatantly disobeyed it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know sir and I apologize. I was just curious is all.” Strongarm bowed her head in shame</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s still no excuse. And where is Grimlock? I ordered him to keep an eye on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment they all heard a loud shuffle as a certain dinobot quickly and very loudly disappeared to the other side of the scrapyard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bee exhaled, rubbing his template, he was getting exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk with him later…” Bee looked around before setting his optics on the two samurai bots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drift! You’ll take over guarding Strongarm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” The two calmly stated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalan raised an eyebrow as he noticed Jetstorm was missing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sigh...Yep! This is just what I was afraid of.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But lieutenant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Strongarm but it is clear that I  cannot trust you to be alone while Sunstreaker is around without supervision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strongarm sulked shamefully “Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sigh</span>
  </em>
  <span> and now that this is settled everyone you’re clear to leave. Kalan, Sideswipe and I will take you to meet Sunstreaker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way Bumblebee.” And he followed after the two bots taking quick glance back at the lone femme bot being led away by the ‘two’ samurai bots.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This can cut months from his progress if not a whole year!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Evan and Myles/The Next Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Charlie...honestly I’m surprised that you out of all people never questioned why two young boys who clearly don’t nor have they ever lived on the island before. Suddenly appeared and started a life of theft...Nor have you ever questioned where their parents are.”</p><p>The only part of Rescue Bots that pissed me off and why Evan and Myles are my favorite characters and the main reason for this story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day Morgan Burns had arrived with his team and had met Charlie at the firehouse to talk. Said team members are Eddie Gray, Noah Fletcher, Bettie Fisher, Harper Rose, Tyler O’neil, and Jamie Harris, their forensic psychiatrist and criminal profiler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Charlie how exactly do you know these boys.” Morgan asked as he pulled out a notepad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Charlie scratched the back of his neck as he explained their multiple encounters with the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlie...honestly I’m surprised that you out of all people never questioned why two young boys who clearly don’t nor have they ever lived on the island before. Suddenly appeared and started a life of theft...Nor have you ever questioned where their parents are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie held his head down in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan crossed his arms giving his ‘cousin’ a very disappointed look</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to sugarcoat it Charlie, you should have known better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sigh</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeah I know, and that’s why I’m trying to make it right, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright so what happened that night of the attempted kidnapping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evan showed up at the firehouse frantically trying to sign what happened. But none of us know sign language so Graham gave him his tablet to use. Everyone got in their b-cough! Cars! And went in search for the van, I already had a feeling they’d go straight for the docks and had Graham go there ahead of everyone else and his bot managed to stop the van before they could get away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t get over the fact that your vehicles can turn into giant robots</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gulp,</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeah giant robots…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally not aliens</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright now I have to talk to the twins themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m having them stay with Issac, since he’s a former MMA champion I’d figured he’d be the best protection for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both got into Chase and drove to Issac’s house...however when they arrived, trouble had already started…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a very expensive looking red Ferrari parked in front of the driveway purposefully blocking in Issac’s blue Toyota. The owners of the Ferrari were at Issac’s front door a very overly dressed and pissed off brunette couple pounding on his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This looks bad.” Morgan and Charlie jumped out and speed walked over to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chase! Where are you?! We’ve got trouble at Issac’s!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blurr shouted through Chase’s coms</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can see that Blurr.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chase whispered back </span>
  <em>
    <span>I suggest you get back here now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coming.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blurr sulked fearing he may be in trouble</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And perhaps you should inform the others as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On it!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, Ma’am? I have to ask you two to please calm down.” Charlie was first to speak</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh! Finally! It’s about time you people got here!” The woman threw her hands in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want this man arrested right now! He has kidnapped our son and is holding him hostage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Burns raised an eyebrow quickly catching on to the fact that the man said ‘son’ and ‘him’ instead of ‘sons’ and ‘them’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, Will you please step aside with me so we can have a talk while Chief Burns checks to see if your ‘son’ really is inside.” Morgan led the two away with some slight difficulty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we know our son is in there and believe me we will be pressing charges for kidnapping!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We understand that ma’am but for right now I would like to ask you a couple of questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie waited until the couple was out of hearing rage before knocking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Issac it’s all clear you can open the door now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he did...slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dang Blurr got you here fast, come on in I had the boy go hide upstairs because Evan started freaking once he heard their voices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound good…” Charlie stepped inside as Issac closed the door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait Blurr?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as those two showed up which was about 15 minutes ago I sent Blurr to go get you. Dang that bot’s fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t seen Blurr all day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chief Burns it would seem we have arrived before Blurr could warn us of the situation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Chase, but you better keep for now we don’t want those two or Morgan to hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Affirmative.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on I’ll take you to the boys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Issac waved a hand as he led Charlie upstairs to his room where they found the twins curled up on the bed Myles cradling a frightened Evan as he sang softly into his brother’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*singing*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Another day has gone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m still all alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could this be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re not here with me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You never said goodbye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone tell me why</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you have to go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And leave my world so cold</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyday I sit and ask myself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did love slip away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something whispers in my ear and says</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That you are not alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For I am here with you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though you’re far away</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I am here to stay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are not alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am here with you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though we’re far apart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re always in my heart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are not alone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why, oh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just the other night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought I heard you cry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asking me to come</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hold you in my arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can hear your prayers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your burdens I will bear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But first I need your hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So forever can begin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyday I sit and ask myself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did love slip away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then something whispers in my ears and says</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That you are not alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For I am here with you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though you’re far away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am here to stay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For you are not alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am here with you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though We’re far apart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re always in my heart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you are not alone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whisper three words and I’ll come runnin’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And bro you know that I’ll be there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll be there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are not alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For I am here with you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though you’re far away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am here to stay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For you are not alone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For I am here with you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though we’re far apart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re always in my heart</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For you are not alone*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie couldn’t help but smile at the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey boys are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?!” Myles shouted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Sorry, but...we thought we finally got away from them.” Myles held Evan closer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...just…” the tears threatening to fall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok I understand and I have Morgan talking with them right now,” Charlie gave them a reassuring smile </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And from the way they’re only talking about Myles and not Evan. Things aren’t going well for them so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is reassuring.” Myles calmed a bit but Evan was still shaking and refusing to let go of his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Issac patted his head </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Evan, Charlie is doing everything he can to make sure those two don’t get their way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Morgan’s going to have to come in here in a minute to ask you boys a couple of questions.” Charlie put a hand on Myles's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of them are going to be hard but just answer them as best you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myles took a deep breath as he and Evan exchanged looks, wiping a tear from his brother’s eyes before turning back to the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...</span>
  <em>
    <span>sigh</span>
  </em>
  <span>...W-we’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atta boys, I’ll go bring him in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN’T SEE OUR SON?!?!” Mrs. McClain shouted at the top of her lungs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s our son! You have no right to keep him from us! I demand you bring him out here at once!!!” Mr. McClain demanded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan was not fazed in the slightest as he continued to give both parents a very stern look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr &amp; Mrs. McClain the reason we are not letting you even see your ‘Sons’ is because they claimed that you have been mistreating them for quite some time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?! THAT IS-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan held a hand to stop them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And during our whole conversation you have not once spoken about Evan and calmed that Myles is your ‘only son’. Which I find that hard to believe since the two are identical twins. Care to explain yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both parents’ faces went white…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think so...I’ll need to take you both down to the ‘mainland’ station for further questioning.  And as for your ‘sons’ they will be remaining in Griffon Rock under the protection of Chief Charlie Burns until this matter is settled. And neither of you will be allowed to see them let alone enter the island until this case is resolved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you can’t-!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I can’t! But I’m sure a judge will gladly agree to the terms given the gravity of the situation. Now I am allowing you to get in your car and follow us off the island and back to the station. Do not make me have to arrest you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Mr. McClain huffed as he and his wife got in their car</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be hearing from our lawyer.” Mrs. McClain spatted as they got in their car and followed Chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Issac leaned against his doorway breathing a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Charlie, Morgan...please don’t let those two take them...Please do everything you can to keep that from happening.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>